Ai no Dance!
by Txell-chan
Summary: (antes Baila para mi XD)Por fin han llegado todos los invitados a palacio, el primer encuentro entre Anzu y el faraón? capítulo 2 up! gomen nasai por la espera -- leed y review onegai!
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y solo a él (nunca pertenecerá a 4kids por mucho que lo pidan!!! y paguen por él!!)  
  
KONNINCHIWA MINNA SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo sé definitivamente estoy loca y es que solo se me ocurre a mí el estar hacia arriba de trabajo, tener un fanfic y encima ahora empezar uno nuevo.. pero en fin. pero es que me hacía ilusión y como yo soy así pues aquí me tenéis con un nuevo fanfic.. XD (además estoy contenta porque gané el concurso de karaoke del IX salón del manga ^^)  
  
Bueno ahora empezamos:  
  
Baila para mí ------ capítulo I:  
  
Hace muchos años, más de cinco milenios, en el antiguo Egipto vivía un poderoso faraón, aclamado y respetado por todos los que le rodeaban. Vivía en un lujoso palacio dedicado al dios Ra ajeno a las cosas que sucedían más allá de los muros. pero no era porque fuese un faraón descuidado, si no porque entre las sombras se ocultaban varios miembros de la corte que tergiversaban sus decisiones y falsificaban los documentos, era así como estas personas hacían con el pueblo egipcio lo que les apetecía sumergiéndoles en la más absoluta miseria a espaldas del faraón. pero no contaban con la llegada de una mujer.  
  
*****~~ Egipto año tres mil antes de Cristo ~~*****  
  
Era una mañana como cualquier otra calurosa y tranquila en las calles de Egipto, el sol salía con fuerza, y las primeras personas ya se levantaban. Éstas eran por supuesto los esclavos, al dormir en la calle el sol les despertaba de sus sueños..y al poco rato ya llegaban los guardias para llevarlos a carretear piedras para construir mas palacios, templos y pirámides para la realeza.  
  
Esclavo: no es justo. otro día igual aquí tratados como animales solamente para satisfacer el deseo de un faraón caprichoso.  
  
Esclavo 2 : es cierto. el siempre regocigándose en su palacio, ajeno a nuestros sufrimientos, y cuando sale a la calle, siempre, con esa sonrisa tan falsa.  
  
Esclavo 3 : chicos.nos juzguéis tan a la ligera, he oído que sin que lo sepa el faraón, algunos miembros de la corte manipulan los documentos.  
  
Esclavo: tonterías. es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que estamos pasando.  
  
Esclavo 2 : no subestimes a los miembros de la corte, especialmente a Kajmad, el consejero del faraón, ese es el peor de todos. Una vez el faraón estuvo a punto de desterrarlo por conspirar en contra de la familia real.  
  
Guardia: eh!! Vosotros que se supone que estáis haciendo dejad de hablar e id mas rápido la obra debe estar terminada en tres meses!!! -les da unos azotes en la espalda- ESPABILAD ESCLAVOS INUTILES!!!  
  
Y sin otra opción los esclavos se dirigían a la obra sin otra cara que la de resignación.a medida que avanzaba la mañana los rayos de sol penetraron en la hermosa cámara del palacio del faraón, pertenecía a éste ahora mencionado, la habitación era muy lujosa tenía todo lo que se podía desear y más, y en medio de la habitación en una amplia cama llena de hermosos cojines de plumón descansaba el joven faraón, hasta que uno de sus sirvientes fue a despertarlo  
  
Yami: eh? Ya es de día? Aaaaaaa - bostezo - en fin debo levantarme.  
  
El joven realmente era muy guapo todas las jóvenes de la corte lo decían hacía ya cinco años que su padre le había nombrado faraón de Egipto y todos se preguntaban porqué aun no había escogido esposa, había muchas mujeres hermosas entre la corte, pero él nunca había prestado atención a ninguna de ellas, su padre había insistido mucho en que buscara esposa, pero a él no le gustaba la idea ya que lo que quería él era casarse por amor, un concepto demasiado moderno para esos tiempos. Ya se habia vestido y arreglado así pues ya estaba listo para proceder a sus labores diarias.  
  
Yami: buenos días padre.  
  
Padre: buenos días hijo, dime has dormido bien?  
  
Yami: estupendamente.  
  
Kajmad: Buenos días mi señor  
  
Yami: - sin mirarle a la cara y con un tono despectivo - buenos días.  
  
Ciertamente a Yami no le gustaba para nada Kajmad era un hombre que no le inspiraba confianza, pero al estar tantos años al servicio de su padre, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo ya que así era el deseo de su padre.  
  
Padre: Cómo van las obras Kajmad?  
  
Kajmad: muy bien su majestad, el palacio de nupcias de su alteza el faraón estará listo en tres meses.  
  
Padre: eso es fantástico no te parece hijo?  
  
Yami: . si.  
  
Padre: eh? Que te ocurre hijo? No pareces muy animado.  
  
Yami: no es nada importante.es que simplemente no entiendo porqué debo tener un palacio de nupcias si no me voy a casar.  
  
Padre: de eso quería hablarte, verás hoy nos viene a visitarnos el rey de Turquía Rahman y vendrá acompañado de su hija, ya sabes que Rahman y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y una alianza con su país nos sería muy útil así pues la he seleccionado para ser tu esposa  
  
Yami que? Como has podido!!  
  
Padre: ya sabes que si dentro de un año no tienes esposa serás destituido de tu cargo de faraón, te nombre faraón ya que confiaba en ti. ahora hijo por favor no me decepciones, además también vendrá un grupo oriental de mucha fama, he oído que la bailarina principal es muy buena y que ha encandilado a grandes gobernantes con sus danzas viajando por todo el mundo. así pues hoy un puedes faltar a tus obligaciones.  
  
Yami simplemente se giro y se marcho enfadado con su padre por lo que le había dicho, de repente se paró en seco y vio como una paloma blanca estaba en el alféizar de la ventana la cogió y la miró con ternura.  
  
Yami: sabes? (N.de.A está loco le habla a la paloma O_O) hoy sin más mi padre ha decidido my futuro sin que yo pueda decir nada, hoy vendrá la chica con la que se supone que me tengo que casar y también un grupo de bailarines dicen que la principal bailarina es muy buena ya que ha viajado mucho... ojalá yo también fuese un espíritu libre como ella para poder viajar libremente y amar libremente... ahora ve y vuela hacia los confines del mundo donde te espera tu libertad.- se asoma al balcón y suelta a la paloma, esta empieza a volar hacia el horizonte-  
  
¿?: que Yami, mirando de nuevo al cielo?  
  
Yami: eh? Ah.Seto eres tu.  
  
Seto: vaya con que así recibe al príncipe más influyente de este país?. ya me he enterado de lo de su matrimonio  
  
Yami:. si tal parece que yo no puedo hacer nada hoy va a venir.  
  
Seto: es cierto no puedes hacer nada. en fin le acompaño hasta el edificio donde está su instructor para dar las clases de hoy.  
  
****en el desierto, un carruaje decorado con gusto pero sin lujo se dirige hacia Egipto****  
  
Mai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Que calor hace aquí ni comparar con nuestro país esto es mucho peor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jonouichi: eh! Ya cállate que ya falta poco para llegar!!  
  
Mai: ¬¬ es que hace mucho calor!!  
  
Shizuka: venga Mai, si te estas quieta ya verás como no sientes tanto el calor ^^  
  
Mai: dios, que comprensiva eres, a ver si aprendes mas de tu hermanita conductor de tercera!!  
  
Jonouichi: que?? Que es lo que me has llamado??  
  
Mai: pues lo que has oído!  
  
Anzu: hey! Ya cállense que así una no puede descansar!  
  
Shizuka: ÚÙ pobre Anzu ayer la hicieron bailar hasta rebentar. esos estúpidos bárbaros no tienen vergüenza!!  
  
Mai: y además no tienen respeto alguno la miraban como si se tratase de una cualquiera, solo de recordar las caras de pervertidos que ponían cuando Anzu bailaba se me pone la piel de gallina ~_~  
  
Anzu. Está bien. algo necesitábamos para comer no? Se nos acababan las provisiones.  
  
Jonouichi: pero no es justo, aquellos tipos te miraban con una cara. si no fuese porque necesitábamos el dinero los hubiese machacado!  
  
Honda: menos mal que yo te detuve.  
  
Jonouichi: ¬¬  
  
Anzu se levantó.  
  
Honda: eh? Anzu a donde vas? Voy al final del carruaje a ver si allí puedo dormir un poco.  
  
Todos: que descanses!  
  
Anzu: ^^  
  
Anzu se fue al final del carruaje pero aun tumbándose no consiguió conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa antes ya había bailado para condes y reyes pero no para un faraón además decían que era un joven de su misma edad quizá un poco mayor y que era muy atractivo.estaba nerviosa. se incorporó y corrió la cortina del final del carruaje y miró el basto cielo azul que se cernía sobre ella cuando algo le llamó la atención, era una paloma blanca que venía volando por el cielo y que se posó el dedo que ella le había alargado.  
  
Anzu: caramba una paloma blanca por aquí! Que raro!. ola ^^ quieres un poco de agua preciosa? En el desierto hace calor. (N.de.A no!!!!! En serio!!!??)  
  
Anzu preparó un pequeño plato y puso un poco de agua para la paloma, esta se acercó y bebió todo el líquido, una vez termino, observó a la joven durante un instante y se marchó alzando de nuevo el vuelo  
  
Anzu: .ojalá yo también tubiese unas alas blancas que me ayudasen a hechar a volar como esta paloma.  
  
Quizás era una señal? Un señal que anunciaba un cambio en su vida? Ella lo presentía sabía que algo iba a ocuriir y al cabo de un breve instante se quedó dormida.  
  
*************  
  
HO HO HO HO HO HO HO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE TERMINADO EL CHAPTER!!!  
  
La verdad es que no sabía como terminarlo, al principio quería hacer un One- shot pero lo e visto poco, luego quería hacer capítulos cortos. pero he llegado a la conclusión de que en mi eso es imposible aun que con el tiempo ya se verá ¡!!!!!!!! XD  
  
En fin, que os ha parecido lectores????????? Espero que os haya gustado!! Principalmente esto es un Yami/Anzu pero habrá mas parejas ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (criticas destructivas por favor absténganse)  
  
En el próximo chap veremos quien es el maestro de Yami y las verdaderas intenciones de Kajmad que por cierto junto con el Rey de Turquía son OC's y también el primer encuentro entre Anzu y el faraón.AH! Por cienrto el príncipe Seto no me lo he inventado yo, todos aquí sabían que Kaiba tenía un antepasado y éste era un principie no?? ¬¬ ........ bien veo que todo el mundo aquí lo sabía. y si alguien no..tal y como decía un profesor que tenia de lengua.ESTIGMA!! XD es broma si alguien no lo sabía ahora ya lo sabe.  
  
Ah! Se me olvidaba el título del fic es provisional hasta que encuentre uno mejor, ya que esta no me gusta si alguien tiene ideas que me las diga please!!!  
  
En fin nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!!  
  
MATTA NE ¡! 


	2. Capítulo II

JO JO JO JO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE VUELTO !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo siento he tenido exámenes y bueno ya sabéis. es estado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupada. Aun que también he salido con mis amigos. XD como a todos nos gusta el manga y el anime hemos credo un grupo y nos llamamos TEAM REVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD estamos locos pero nos vale.pronto crearemos una pagina web (teamrevolution.com) donde encontraréis todo lo que queráis saber sobre nosotros.con fotos del salón del manga y del cómic y con amplias secciones de anime y manga !!!!!!!! (yo me encargo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, DNAngel, Shaman king (supongo que esta la compartiré con Juanka XD, que por cierto aun nos queda pendiente nuestro dúo con "Over soul" jajajajajaja!!!) y del Yaoi (Parentesis: gracies Silvia per deixar-me "haru wa daiteita" aviam quan ens veiem. Aquesta secció l'hem de fer juntes ok? ^^)  
  
En fin después de esto me gustaría mandar un grandioso abrazo a todos los miembros del Team Revolution, en especial a Ángela, Alicia, Ricard, Zaida, Calos (es broma XD Juanka, ah! Des de aquí no me puedes llamar Txé!!!! XP) y Alex, gracias por apoyarme en estos días que lo he pasado mal. un IMENSO ABRAZO Y MILLONES DE BESOS PARA VOSOTROS!! ^-^  
  
Supongo que querréis una explicación de porque he tardado tanto en actualizar. es que veréis.hace un mes murió una amiga mía y fue un shock para mi..y no tenía humor para nada la verdad, pero gracias a mis amigos me encuentro mucho mejor!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD.  
  
En fin y sin mas preámbulos pasemos al fic, no sin antes agradecer todos los reviwes a:  
  
Jennifer S.Lleneri: ship Anzu & company son un grupo de artistas ambulantes orientales ^^  
  
Yami-Horus: ^^ gracias, no me rendiré {escuchando la canción de Tatakae! Otaking. Txell-chan(cantando) Tatakae!!! Tatakae!!! (tatakae = luchar XD)}  
  
Hinanzu: Hola guapissima!! ;___; si ya se que tuve todo tu apoyo!!! Gracias! En este episodio tratare de poner más Anzu/Yami..a ver que sale XD. jejejeje..ya veras ya!! XD ¬¬ he continuado este primero porque TU me lo has pedido así que tendrás que esperar más para el ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU XD nos vemos! (QUEREMOS BESOS QUEREMOS BESOS!!! Te suena???) ya intentaré hacer esta chap mas largo ok??  
  
La neko: ya te imaginas lo que va a pasar?? ~_~ seguro??? ¬¬* nunca se sabe que puede salir de una mente como la mía MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA (risa maquiavélica) espero que la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga ^^U  
  
Sky*Angeli: XD ya está aquí el nuevo chap..espero que tu no sigas mi camino y actualices pronto que tu fic está genial!!  
  
Itzel: ^^U me podrías recordar que es lo que dije de las historias yaoi? Es que tengo una memoria de pez (exactamente 3 segundos O_o) y no me acuerdo XD. Mi pareja favorita también es Yami/Anzu ^^  
  
Morgan: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, de verdad intentaré que el fic siga su mejor curso espero que todo vaya bien, tendré en cuanta tu opinión respeto al Seto/Shizuka gracias de nuevo!  
  
Anto_chan: Hola amiga!!!! Espero que ya estés mejor. sabes que tienes mi apoyo para cuando lo necesites.O_O cuando leí tu review me puse roja de la vergüenza gracias por decir que es demasiado bueno a mí también me gustan mucho los tuyos!!! A ver cuando actualizas ¬¬ NOS VEMOS!! UN BESO  
  
Bella: Gracias! Consideraré tu opinión y gracias por leer!!! (no sé si era esta la respuesta que más te esperabas XD)  
  
(Duelo de Titanes..Con quien se quedará Seto???? XD eso solo lo sé yo XD)  
  
RuBiAx: Gracias me alegra que te guste mi fic de verdad estoy muy contenta con la acogida que ha tenido esta fic ^_^ que sin vosotros mis queridos reviwers no sería posible. me llamó la atención algo que pusiste en el review.Que te morías de ganas por saber que pasaba en el chap5. eso me sorprendió y pense."¿no será un review para mi otro fic?" (Que precisamente tengo que subir el chap5 XP) pero luego pense."puede que en vez de 5 quisiera decir 2" en fin sea lo que sea muchas gracias y sigue leyendo!!!!  
  
Yami-Mel: Gracias!! Lo siento hago lo que puedo..Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y tardo en actualizar lo siento :P claro que te doy mi correo es txellchan@3xl.net pero si me quieres agregar al messenger usa este kiboko66@hotmail.com gracias por el cumplido y sigue leyendo!! Que para mí es lo mejor que me podéis dar!!!!!! Ah! Y gracias por la sugerencia del título ^^ y por tomarte la molestia de enviarme un mail para felicitarme por el fic ^^ nos vemos!!  
  
Ryu Mari: Tu también? Yo también me pongo nerviosa cuando tengo que dejar de leer un fanfic que me gusta, espero que hayas sobrevivido a la espera XD que disfrutes del 2º episodio!!  
  
Expectra: gracias aquí está el chapter 2 ¡!!  
  
Kisuna-chan: Muchas gracias, yo también le veo futuro al fic..aunque muy negro.XD es broma, el fic va a continuar por supuesto!  
  
Un beso a todos los reviwers y espero que disfrutéis de este episodio!!!!!! ^_^  
  
AH ah!!! Una cosita..al final si que he cambiado el titulo del fic.ahora se llama Ai no dance! (Danza de amor) (Hinanzu, al final he decidido hacer un pequeño corte al que había decidido antes y además le he cambiado el idioma XD) cualquier sugerencia, otro cambio de título..Lo que sea review onegai!!  
  
Bueno y ahora seguimos con el fic:  
  
Ai no Dance: --------- capítulo II  
  
*****~~En Turquía~~*****  
  
Bien cambiamos de escenario, ahora nos encontramos en las bastas tierras turcas, donde en un lujoso palacio decorado con zafiros y esmeraldas dos personas mantenían una discusión. Éstos eran Rahman sultán supremo de Turquía y su hija, la princesa Inaya  
  
Rahman: Esto es lo que vas ha hacer.  
  
Inaya: .suena interesante  
  
Rahman: Estate contenta vas a casarte con el supremo faraón de Egipto tendrás a dos reinos bajo tus pies a sí que no te quejes!  
  
Inaya: Si yo no me quejo padre. al contrario. estoy encantada con esta proposición.  
  
Rahman: Más te vale, si no ya sabes lo que te espera.  
  
Inaya: si, lo se padre.  
  
Rahman: hay que ver cuantos problemas me creas si hubieras nacido chico, no me darías tontos dolores de cabeza!  
  
Inaya: discúlpeme padre, con vuestro permiso puedo retirarme?  
  
Rahman: si, si vete vete, que ya no me apetece hablar más contigo puedes retirarte.  
  
Inaya: gracias padre.  
  
*********más tarde en los aposentos de la princesa**********  
  
Inaya: pero quién se ha creído que es ese? Tratándome de esa forma? Que asco, todos los hombres son iguales no tienen ningún respeto hacia las mujeres, si por mí fuese los mandaba todos al infierno. - de repente dirigió la mirada hacia una de las criadas que estaban en su habitación, la criada había cometido un gran error, había mirado a la princesa a la cara, y además con una mirada llena de desprecio y de lástima a la vez, Inaya airada se dirigió hacia la criada y agarró como si de un animal se tratara los hermosos cabellos azabache de la chica, haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo -  
  
Inaya: Que es lo que estas mirando sucia criada! No te atrevas a mirarme de ese modo a mí!! Yo que soy la princesa de Turquía - de repente soltó el pelo de la joven, y una lujuriosa sonrisa empezó a asomarse a su rostro - .no.yo que pronto voy a tener no solo uno, sino dos países a mis pies, cuando contraiga matrimonio con el estúpido faraón de Egipto, su país y Turquía serán míos. si. digamos que los dos reyes sufrirán un accidente.y eso me convertirá en la regla legítima de un inmenso territorio.  
  
Y de pronto el silencio se rompió para dar paso a la risa lujuriosa y ansia de poder de la joven princesa Inaya. Tenía un plan bien urdido, ya faltaba poco para que partiese de camino hacia Egipto a ella no le interesaba ni mucho menos el joven faraón, que según había oído era muy benévolo, - "mejor"- pensó se libraría de él fácilmente, y luego le tocaba a su padre. sí, a él le tendría reservado un final lento y doloroso, estaba pensando en dejarlo vivo para que experimentase durante años la tortura que su hija le tenía preparada, - "después de todo hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte"-  
  
Luego los sirvientes de la princesa la llamaron, ya era hora de partir hacia Egipto  
  
********* En Egipto********  
  
¿?: Bien eso es todo por hoy mi señor, ahora ha de marcharse que tengo entendido que dentro de varias horas llegarán los invitados y debe recibirlos.  
  
Yami: Esta bien Shadi  
  
Shadi: disculpe mi intromisión señor, pero.no parece muy animado, es que no está contento? Me han dicho que la joven princesa es muy hermosa.  
  
Yami: no es eso, es solo que. en fin da igual ahora mejor me retiro, debo prepararme para la llegada de los huéspedes.  
  
El joven faraón abandonó la estancia en la que se encontraba con su mentor Shadi, de repente alguien entro en la habitación  
  
¿?: disculpa maestro Shadi has visto a su alteza?  
  
Shadi: eh? Ah! Sacerdotisa Isis! Me habías asustado! Sí justo ahora acaba de marcharse ha ido a preparase para recibir al Rey de Turquía y a su hija.  
  
Isis: vaya así que te me has adelantado, justo ahora lo buscaba para decirle que se preparase para la llegada.  
  
Shadi: lo sabes verdad?  
  
Isis: tu también?  
  
Shadi: sí, ese matrimonio no conviene, ni para Egipto, ni para Turquía.  
  
Isis: pero hay una cosa peor.  
  
Shadi: a si? Cual?  
  
Isis: que no conviene para el corazón del faraón.  
  
Shadi: es cierto, no había pensado en lo más importante.  
  
Isis: y lo peor de todo es, que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Shadi: nosotros, quizás no, pero ella puede que lo consiga.  
  
Isis: eh? A que te refieres?  
  
Shadi: ya lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo.  
  
Isis: siempre con tus secretos eh?. - de repente se creó un silencio en la sala que la sacerdotisa rompió - aunque mi collar, me haya mostrado un futuro oscuro para el faraón, puede que.  
  
Shadi: recuerda que, hay cosas que escapan a las manos del destino  
  
Isis: me gustaría creerte.  
  
Shadi: solo te diré una cosa: El futuro aun no está decidido.  
  
*******************  
  
Yami: - pensando - ahhhh por que Ra!!!??? Dime por que??!! Solo por el simple hecho de haber nacido hijo del faraón mi vida ya está decidida. y ni siquiera conozco a esa chica que ya nos están haciendo un palacio, no me gusta la idea de casarme así, si me casara me gustaría que fuese por amor. no por contrato. Pero yo no puedo decir nada.  
  
El atractivo faraón entró en su alcoba y allí se preparó para recibir a los múltiples invitados que llegarían ese día entre los que estaba su futura esposa y un grupo invitado de bailarines.  
  
*******en un carruaje, ya en el centro de la ciudad en la que residía la familia real, Egipto*********  
  
Mai: uoah!!!!!! Esto es genial que ciudad más bonita!  
  
Shizuka: si!!! es preciosa!! Ya verás Anzu ven y asómate  
  
Anzu: Eh? A ver?? Ahhh!! Si que es bonita si!!!  
  
Jonouchi: hey chicas! Si os asomáis todas delante no puedo conducir el carruaje bien!!  
  
Mai: naah! Eres un aguafiestas Jono!  
  
Jonouchi: ¬¬ claro como ella ha estado todo el viaje sin hacer nada  
  
Shizuka: ^^U  
  
Mai: ehh?? Que estás insinuando??  
  
Jonouchi: YO? Nada solo digo que pesas mucho y si te asomas me desnivelas el carro ¬¬ (N.de.A ahí ha tocado la vena XD)  
  
Mai: QUE???????????????????? TE VOY A MATAR JONOUCHI KATSUYA!!  
  
Shizuka: n_n; ya ya chicos dejad de pelear.  
  
Honda: no vale la pena Shizuka ya sabes lo que dicen "quien se pelea se desea"  
  
Mai y Jonuchi : O___O....o///////o  
  
Pero la situación fue interrumpida por la intervención de Anzu  
  
Anzu: Eh? Jonouchi que es ese edificio en construcción?  
  
Jonouchi: ni idea, vamos a preguntar.eh! Chica!!! Nos puedes decir a mis amigos y a mí que es ese edificio que está en construcción??!!!! - gritó el joven rubio al primer transeúnte que vio, que resultó ser una chica rubia de hermosos ojos verdes -  
  
Chica: eh? No sabes lo que es chico? Si todo el pueblo habla de él. Es el palacio que están construyendo para el joven faraón.  
  
Anzu: disculpe! Y cual es el objetivo de dicho palacio??!! - grito la joven -  
  
Chica: es un palacio de nupcias!  
  
Anzu: De nupcias? - se dijo la joven para sí misma -  
  
Jonouchi: muchas gracias por la información!!  
  
Chica: de nada!! A disponer!! ^_^  
  
Y así el carruaje siguió su curso hacia el palacio.  
  
Anzu: oye Jonouchi, podemos desviarnos para ir a ver ese palacio?  
  
Jonouchi: eh? Para que quieres ir a verlo?  
  
Anzu: es que tengo curiosidad ^_^  
  
Jonouchi: está bien, no perdemos nada además vamos bien de tiempo, así pues, vamos a ver ese palacio!  
  
Así pues, todos se dirigieron hacia la obra, que no estaba muy lejos, mientras tanto una chica de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos verdes llegaba a la entrada de palacio, en efecto era la misma con la que habían conversado Jonouchi y Anzu, pero ellos ignoraban quien era esa muchacha.  
  
Chica: ufff por fin he llegado.ya era hora, menudo viaje que me ha hecho hacer el maestro solo para ir a buscar un pergamino.  
  
La chica entró en palacio sin problemas, los guardias de palacio la reconocieron como la alumna del mago real Mahado, fiel al reino y gran amigo del joven gobernador. La chica estuvo buscando a su maestro por todo el palacio (que no era precisamente pequeño) de repente chocó con un joven que también vivía entre la corte de palacio.  
  
¿?: auch!!! Gritó el chico. a ver si miras por donde vas!!. Ah! Mana eres tu! Que pasa? Porqué vas tan despistada? No es propio de ti.  
  
Mana: Príncipe Malik! Es que estaba buscando al maestro, no lo habrá visto por casualidad?  
  
Malik: Al sacerdote Mahado? Si.creo que se dirigía hacia su alcoba, llevaba muchos pergaminos con él.  
  
Mana: ah? De verdad? aun que ya me he pasado por allí y no estaba, bueno en todo caso volveré a mirar, muchas gracias majestad ^_^  
  
Malik: de nada! Y procura no ir tan despistada la próxima vez eh?  
  
Mana : n_n eso procuraré su alteza. Gracias!  
  
Entonces la joven aprendiz de magia se dirigió hacia la alcoba de su maestro  
  
Mana: Maestro? Maestro Mahado esta aquí? - dijo abriendo cautelosamente la puerta de la habitación -  
  
Mahado: si, si pasa Mana me has traído lo que te he pedido?  
  
Mana: por supuesto maestro, aquí lo tiene  
  
Mahado: ah! Perfecto! - dijo el mago leyendo el pergamino - Ahora podré terminar la poción que estaba empezando.  
  
Mana: Y cual es exactamente esa poción?  
  
Mahado: Es una nueva que sirve par curar las heridas cuando hay hemorragias muy fuertes.  
  
Mana: aaaaa!!! Eso es genial maestro con esto habrán muchas menos muertes verdad?  
  
Mahado: si! Aun que me ha costado mucho dar con los ingredientes adecuados.  
  
Mana: pero al final lo ha conseguido! Por eso vine a estudiar con usted me gusta su perseverancia y su dedicación en las cosas.  
  
La chica ignoraba que sus palabras habían hecho sonrojar a su maestro.  
  
Mahado: O////O y..y. que tal el viaje? Ha ido todo bien? - dijo cambiando de tema -  
  
Mana: si, bueno como siempre no pasó nada especial, no espere, Sí!! Me encontré con un grupo muy divertido!!  
  
Mahado: Divertido??  
  
Mana: sí aunque, yo solo pude ver a un chico muy gracioso y a una joven muy hermosa, pero supongo que como iban en un carruaje había mas gente dentro  
  
Mahado: y qué hicieron para que te pareciesen graciosos?  
  
Mana: en realidad, nada en especial, solo me cayeron simpáticos ^///^  
  
Mahado: ^_^U y por que hablaste con ellos?  
  
Mana: ah! Es que me preguntaron por el palacio de nupcias de su alteza el faraón.  
  
Mahado: y tu que les dijiste?  
  
Mana: eso ^_^ simplemente que era el palacio de nupcias de su alteza.  
  
Mahado: aha. me pregunto por que estarían interesados.oye, hoy llegará un grupo de bailarines a palacio y harán una actuación para el faraón, todos lo miembros de la corte estaremos presentes, quieres venir tu también?  
  
Mana: eh??? Puedo?? De verdad puedo venir??  
  
Mahado: claro, si te traigo yo no habrá problema ^_^  
  
Mana: pues entonces gracias!!! iré encantada!!!  
  
Y así quedó el acuerdo de asistir juntos a la recepción de dichos personajes, mientras en la ciudad el grupo de bailarines se encontraba delante de la construcción que se erguía más allá de las dunas.  
  
Shizuka: AAAAHHHH!!!! Que inmensidad de edificio!!  
  
Mai: es enorme.  
  
Honda: Y me pregunto yo, un matrimonio necesita tanto espacio?  
  
Jonouchi: seguro que dentro hay jardines inmensos, y un montón de baños. con hermosas criadas esperándote para darte un baño. - dijo Jonouchi con ojos libidinosos, pero no duró mucho la mirada lujuriosa, ya que cierta chica hizo que desapareciera al instante -  
  
Mai: eh??? En que estás pensando pervertido?? - dijo Mai pellizcando la oreja de Jono -  
  
Jono: hey!!! Me haces daño! Para de tirarme de la oreja!!!  
  
Shizuka: ^^U estos siempre igual.eh? Anzu? Qué pasa porqué miras hacia abajo? Si lo mas bonito esta en frente tuyo.  
  
Anzu: .  
  
Shizuka: eh? Anzu que te pasa?  
  
Anzu no contestaba, solo se quedaba perpleja, mirando como un sinfín de hombres mujeres y niños, estaban cargando con pesadas piedras y estaban siendo azotados por guardias, sudando, cansados, sin apenas ropa. A Anzu se le había roto el corazón, "como se podía ser tan cruel?" pensaba, ella solo veía las caras de sufrimiento de los pobres esclavos y como el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas se fundían en sordos gritos de agonía que esperaban inútilmente que alguien fuese a rescatarlos.  
  
Anzu: . vámonos.  
  
Todos: eh?  
  
Anzu: creo que ya he visto suficiente. - Anzu simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el carruaje, los demás decidieron no decir ni mencionar nada sobre lo que habían visto, de sobras todos sabían lo mucho que afectaban, estas injusticias a la joven Anzu, por lo que optaron, no decir nada y seguir el corto trayecto hacia palacio en silencio -  
  
Mientras que el joven grupo, estaba en la construcción, un carruaje, llegó a palacio, si, se trataba ni más ni menos que el carruaje del Rey Rahman donde en su interior estaba la joven princesa y futura esposa del faraón Inaya.  
  
Rahman: UOAH!!! Estupendo palacio no crees hija?  
  
Inaya: si claro, es precioso.  
  
Rahman: pues entonces pasemos a ver al faraón.  
  
Pero antes de que empezasen a caminar hacia la entrada unos veinte soldados salieron de la puerta principal del palacio y se colocaron a los lados del carruaje, en fila, y detrás de ellos apareció la majestuosa figura de un joven de profundos ojos azules.  
  
Seto: majestad Rahman, princesa, mi nombre es Seto, y soy uno de los sacerdotes y sirvientes mas fieles del faraón, si me hacen el favor se seguirme los conduciré hasta la sala de recepciones donde podrán conocer a su majestad y su familia.  
  
Rahman: oo, vaya que servicio, que atentos, con mucho gusto lo seguiremos, sacerdote Seto, vamos hija?  
  
Inaya: por supuesto padre - "pero quien se ha pensado que es? A mi? La futura reina de un enorme territorio solo recibirme con apenas veinte soldaditos de nada, y un sacerdote raquítico, veo que no son muy espléndidos" pensó para sí misma la joven princesa -  
  
Una vez dentro del palacio, Rahman puso observar las grandes riquezas que allí había, todo estaba cuidado hasta el último detalle, hasta las paredes estaban decoradas con oro. - "creo que he escogido un muy buen marido para mi hija, sin duda ella y yo tendremos una vida próspera" pensó para sí mismo el aun gobernante de Turquía - Así pues ya llegaron hacia las puertas de la sala de recepciones, dos sirvientes, las abrieron lentamente, para dejar paso a una espléndida sala, y en el fondo sentado en un grandioso trono aguardaba un chico joven delgado pero musculoso de brillantes y penetrantes ojos rubí, y a su lado un hombre más anciano.  
  
Seto: su majestad Rahman, princesa, les presento a su alteza el faraón Yami, su padre, y al consejero real Kajmad  
  
Padre: por favor pasad no os quedéis en la puerta!! Por dios Rahman, cuanto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos! - dijo el anciano padre del faraón, abrazando a Rahman, pues eran viejos amigos. -  
  
Padre: y así pues esta debe ser la joven Inaya no es cierto? - dijo mirando a la joven -  
  
Inaya: si, así es señor.  
  
Padre: que Yami? Dime que te parece? Vamos a dar un paseo hasta que lleguen los invitados? Y así le enseñas a Inaya el palacio.  
  
Yami: claro. - dijo Yami levantándose y dirijiéndose hacia la joven princesa - a ti te parece bien?  
  
Inaya: claro ^^ - dijo con una sonrisa llena de falsedad, la cual fue percibida por Yami -  
  
Padre: así pues vamos!  
  
Rahman: y dime, hay mas invitados? Quiénes son?  
  
Padre: pues verás son..  
  
Y así el padre de Yami y el rey Rahman salieron de la estancia seguidos de Yami e Inaya, todos se dirigían a ver el ostentoso palacio.  
  
Yami: Y esta es la sala del consejo, aquí es donde me reúno con los sacerdotes, y consejeros y hablamos sobre los asuntos del reino, y hablamos sobre cual sería la mejor forma de gobernar.  
  
Inaya: ^_^ Faraón Yami, esto es muy interesante y veo que sois un gran gobernante.  
  
Yami: - por que tiene esa sonrisa de falsedad esculpida en la cara? Si se ve a leguas que no le gusta esto, pensó para sí mismo el faraón - Gracias.  
  
Inaya: disculpe mi descortesía pero, me gustaría saber que es ese hermoso palacio que están construyendo cerca de aquí  
  
Padre: Ese será vuestro palacio de nupcias querida!  
  
Inaya: ^///^ a si de veras? Vaya estoy muy agradecida de que se hayan tomado estas molestias.  
  
Padre: ahhh!! Tienes una hija maravillosa y muy educada creo que será una gran esposa para mi hijo, no crees Rahman?  
  
Rahman: Por supuesto viejo amigo y ahora sigue contando lo de ese grupo de bailarines que vendrán  
  
Padre: claro.  
  
Yami: bien parece que ellos siguen hablando de sus cosas. te gustaría ver los jardines?  
  
Ianya: claro! Estaría encantada!  
  
Yami: pues entonces sígueme.  
  
Mientras Yami su padre y el rey Rahman seguían adelante Inaya se quedó mirando hacia el palacio en construcción.  
  
Inaya: - pensando - conque un palacio de nupcias eh? Vaya yo pensaba que sería más difícil ganarme la confianza de la familia real pero veo que me lo han dado todo en bandeja de plata, en fin mejor, menos trabajo. y el faraón Yami es bastante atractivo creo que me divertiré un poco antes de cumplir mi cometido.  
  
Rahman: Hija? Que no vienes?  
  
Inaya: si! ya voy padre!!  
  
Mientras la familia real acompañaba a los invitados a visitar los jardines, el otro grupo de invitados llegaba al castillo.  
  
Jonouchi: UUAAU!!!!!!! Aquí es donde vive el faraón??? Que pasada!!!  
  
Honda: es inmenso.  
  
Shizuka: si.  
  
De repente de las puertas de palacio salió de nuevo la flamante figura del Sacerdote Seto.  
  
Seto: vosotros debéis ser ese grupo de bailarines de oriente verdad?  
  
Mai: si así es, y quién es usted?  
  
Jonouchi: si eso quien eres tu! Mira que ser de palacio y tratar a los invitados!!  
  
Seto: mi nombre es Seto y soy el sacerdote principal y gran siervo del faraón de este país y como vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa forma, créeme que te acordarás de quién soy.  
  
Jonouchi:...maldito engreído..  
  
Anzu: Disculpe a mi amigo su alteza, es que llevamos muchos días de viaje, y está cansado, por favor tendría la amabilidad de conducirnos ante la presencia del faraón?  
  
Seto: ahora mismo está reunido, pero no tardará, los conduciré hasta la sala de recepciones.  
  
Y así Seto condujo a los invitados hasta la sala donde aguardaban para conocer al tan aclamado faraón de Egipto. Una vez allí Seto los dejó para ir en busca del faraón, cuando lo encontró, lo informó de que ya habían llegado los bailarines.  
  
Padre: así pues ya están aquí? Muy bien por favor Seto diles, que ahora estamos reunidos, y que los recibiremos, en el banquete real de esta noche, y que por favor si serían tan amables de obsequiarnos con algún espectáculo.  
  
Yami: pero padre, no te parece descortés no atenderlos ahora?  
  
Inaya: vaya! Joven faraón me deja sorprendida, no tiene que malgastar sus modales en gente como esa, por favor quiero ver mas del palacio sería tan amable de mostrarme mas? - dijo Inaya agarrándose fervientemente al brazo de Yami -  
  
Rahman: vaya, parece que han hecho buenas migas eh?  
  
Padre: si así es, venga hijo, no puedes faltar a tu deber para con tu prometida.  
  
Yami: esta bien, Seto por favor diles a los invitados lo que te ha dicho mi padre y que por favor disculpen las molestias.  
  
De nuevo seto entró e la sala de recepciones y comunicó la noticia a los invitados.  
  
Jonouchi: que? Y tendremos que esperar hasta esta noche?  
  
Anzu: muchas gracias su alteza, dígale al faraón que estaremos encantados de ofrecerle uno de nuestros mejores espectáculos.  
  
Seto: así lo haré  
  
Shizuka: y donde nos hospedaremos?  
  
Seto: no pueden hospedarse en el castillo, normas de protocolo, pero sí dentro de las murallas en una casa especialmente acomodada para ustedes. Si me hacen el favor de seguirme.  
  
Mai: con mucho gusto.  
  
Y así, el grupo se acomodó en la casa, no era gran cosa pero tampoco una casucha estaba bien acomodada. El día pasó rápido y ya la hora de la cena se acercaba. Todos habían decidido el espectáculo que representarían ante el faraón, y se habían vestido para la ocasión. Ya era la hora de presentar sus respetos a su majestad.  
  
Mai: que Anzu? Ya estas lista?  
  
Anzu: sí por supuesto.  
  
Mai: que te pasa Anzu? Has estado muy callada todo el día, desde que volvimos de las obras apenas as dicho algo.  
  
Anzu: es que, la verdad pensaba que este reino sería mas. no se . distinto.  
  
Mai: distinto? En que sentido?  
  
Anzu: hablaban tan bien del faraón que creí que el pueblo no estaría esclavizado de esa forma.  
  
Mai: venga Anzu, no te preocupes, ya sabes lo que dicen, Nunca llueve a gusto de todos.  
  
Anzu: pero parece que nunca llueve a gusto mío.  
  
Mai: no te preocupes, - dijo la rubia abrazándola con cariño - a ti te lloverá oro ya lo verás!!!  
  
Anzu. Gracias Mai  
  
Mai: y ahora anímate! Que tienes que dejar anonadado al poderoso faraón de Egipto venga vamos!!  
  
Un sirviente vino a buscarlos y los condujo hacia las puertas de lo que parecía una gran sala, se abrieron para dejar ver un hermoso salón lleno de jugosos y ricos manjares, y ostentosamente decorado.  
  
Seto: Sus majestades, aquí están los famosos bailarines venidos de tierras lejanas para ofreceros sus respetos mi señor.  
  
Todos los del grupo de bailarines se agacharon para demostrar sus respetos a la familia real.  
  
Yami: es para mí un tremendo honor, que hayáis venido desde tan lejos sólo par mostrarme a mí, humilde faraón de Egipto vuestras danzas y canciones.  
  
Anzu: al contrario, el honor, es absolutamente nuestro.  
  
Y en ese momento cuando la joven bailarina alzó la vista fue cuando se encontraron por primera vez. si sus ojos y los de ella se vieron por primera vez. A él le fascinó la claridad y la pureza de sus ojos color del mar, y la calma y la serenidad que le evocaban, a ella le deslumbró la profundidad y fuerza de sus ojos rubí y la pasión que despertaba en ella esa mirada tan profunda. Algunos de los presentes enseguida se percataron de la clara conexión que habían establecido los dos jóvenes, una de esas personas era Mai, siempre atenta a todo, Seto, Shadi, Isis, Mahado, hasta Mana vio la clara magia que se establecía entre ellos! y la otra el padre de Yami, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero, desafortunadamente había otra persona más que se había enterado, sí, esa era Inaya, que se percató enseguida del encuentro de las miradas de los dos jóvenes.  
  
Inaya: Yami? Que te pasa? Deberías presentarnos no?  
  
Yami eh? Sí claro, jóvenes este es mi padre, y este mi consejero real Kajmad y el hombre que ven a su lado es el supremo rey de Turquía, Rahman, y esta joven que ven a mi lado es hija del rey y princesa turca. Y esta es mi corte, supongo que al Sacerdote Seto ya lo conocen. -Oh! Ra! Como odiaba a esa chica había roto la conexión que se había establecido entre la joven desconocida y él.  
  
Jonouchi: Sí ya tenemos ese honor - dijo sarcásticamente -  
  
Y así fueron presentándose todos los miembros de la corte: Seto, Isis, Malik, Mahado; que presentó a su alumna Mana, Shadi. Y cuando finalizó la presentación, el padre de Yami habló.  
  
Padre: Jóvenes llegados de tierras lejanas tendríais el honor de ofrecernos algún espectáculo?  
  
Shizuka: por supuesto majestad.  
  
Honda: es un honor para mi presentarles, una de nuestras mejores danzas, retocada especialmente para vos majestad.  
  
Y así empezó un dulce sonido de un desconocido instrumento para los miembros de la corte, consistía en unas pequeñas barras de metal que se tocaban con baquetas, y producían un sonido suave y corto, este instrumento lo tocaba Honda. Después siguieron unos dulces acordes de una pequeña arpa que tocaba Mai. Y seguidamente y de golpe la melodía se animó gracias a una flauta que tocaba Jonouchi lo que dio paso a que Shizuka comenzara a cantar una canción que evocaba a canciones moras un tanto sensuales y dulces a la vez. Y es aquí cuando Anzu finalmente se levantó, y al son de la voz de Shizuka, dejándose llevar por la música de Jonouchi, guiada por los acordes de la arpa de Mai, y al ritmo del instrumento que Honda tocaba empezó a mover su cuerpo armoniosamente, con cada sonido, a cada compás, no se le escapaba uno, sus pasos eran delicados y sutiles pero decididos y meditados a la vez, no cometía el más mínimo error, Anzu se había fusionado con la música.  
  
Rahman: - con voz baja - realmente, son muy buenos, sobretodo la bailarina lo hace perfectamente no crees?  
  
Padre: si.realmente, es muy buena.- aun que ha decir verdad el padre de Yami estaba un poco ausente ya que estaba preocupado por el "encuentro" que habían tenido su hijo y aquella joven -  
  
Inaya: - dios mío.Patético, simplemente patético.sobretodo la monina esa bailarina, como se atreve a mirar así a mi futuro esposo? Menos mal que los detuve a tiempo, espero que no se haya percatado mucha gente, bah! Quien se ha creído que es esa chica segura que se ha acostado con infinidad de hombres, no es mas que una cría salida de un burdel, además no tiene el más mínimo sentido del ritmo yo lo hago infinitamente mejor que ella..eh? Cómo pude ser! Yami la esta mirando con unos ojos. bueno está bien, yo me encargaré de solucionar este problema. - dijo para si misma la chica. -  
  
Inaya: Yami - dijo la joven arrimándose cariñosamente al faraón - yo también he hecho clases de baile y déjame decirte que tengo el más alto título! Me dejarías que te dance algo?  
  
Pero el faraón no respondía.  
  
Inaya: eh? Yami? Me oyes? - "no puede ser me esta ignorando a mi!!! Y prefiere mirar a esa ramera antes que a mi!!! Me las pagarán, los dos!" , dijo para si misma la joven -  
  
Padre: no puede ser - se dijo a sí mismo observado la conducta de su hijo - Tengo que parar esto.  
  
Yami, se había quedado atónito, solo podía observar como la frágil figura de la joven se movía gracilmente al son de aquella maravillosa música hasta ahora para él desconocida. no podía parar de mirarla, el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieron, solo la veía a ella bailando, para él, sólo para él siguiendo meticulosamente el ritmo de la música y jugando graciosamente con los pañuelos que llevaba como adornos además de las ropas, que la seguían a ella al bailar. no podía ser; su mirada, sus movimientos, su gracia, su danza.toda ella desprendía un sentimiento que lo había.enamorado?  
  
***************  
  
UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FIN HE TERMINDO!!!!!  
  
Aclaraciones sobre los personajes: en Realodad y hablo en serio, todos los sacerdotes existen (no en la realidad sino en la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh!) Seto, Isis, Mahado..menos Shadi todos los demás existían ah! Y Mahado es la vida anterior del Mago oscuro y Mana la vida anterior de la maga oscura! Y eran maestro y alumna!!! (kawaiiiii) pues bien de verdad sino leeros los cómics de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y lo descubriréis ^.~  
  
Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (redoble de tambores.) Por fin se ha descubierto el verdadero nombre de Yami Yugi!! (ah, pero os pensabais que Yami Yugi se llamaba Yami??? Pues mal pensado!!!!!!) Recién se ha desvelado en Japón su verdadero nombre es.........(redoble de tambores) TENDRÉIS QUE ES LEER EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PARA SABERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alguien se atreve a probar?????, a lo mejor acierta..XD)  
  
**********  
  
De repente sale Aya de la ducha y entra donde esta trabajando Txell-chan solo con una toalla atada a su cintura.  
  
Aya: Txell? Has terminado ya?  
  
Txell: eh??? Si por fin he terminado...EH???? AYA QUE HACES POR CASA PASEÁNDOTE EN PAÑOS MENORES???!!! O///////O  
  
Aya: -se acerca a Txell- ah.ya entiendo quieres que me quite la toalla no es cierto???  
  
A Txell-chan le da una hemorragia nasal y seguidamente se desmaya, pero gracias a un tierno beso de Ruka en la frente Txell-chan vuelve a despertarse  
  
Txell: eh??? o/////o gracias Ruka. Estoy muy cansada son las 3:17 de la mañana!!! Tengo sueño!!! Y me duele mucho la espalda!!!  
  
Ruka: Quieres que te haga un masaje?  
  
Txell: Oh? En serio??  
  
Haciendo el masaje  
  
Ruka: estás muy tensa.tienes la espalda muy cargada.esto es de estar tanto rato sentada en el ordenador, y mal sentada.  
  
Txell: -___- si.lo se pero tu ya sabes lo que me cuesta pulir un capítulo para que quede bien.  
  
Ruka: lo se ^_^ por eso te hago este masaje para que te relajes.  
  
Txell: eres un sol Ruka gracias.  
  
Ryuichi: -___- eh?? ( se despierta ) ya es de día?  
  
Txell: no Ryu-chan es que ya he terminado el chap..  
  
Ryuichi: si?? que bien!!!!!!! Puedo leer ne?????  
  
Txell: no ¬¬  
  
Ryuichi: eh??? Porque????? Es que ya no me quieres ;_______________;?????  
  
Txell: claro que sí lo que pasa es que me prometiste que me darías entradas para el concierto de Masami Okui y se te olvidó!!! ¬¬  
  
Ryuichi: ah? Era eso? Es que no quería decírtelo hasta más tarde pero.te he conseguido pases VIP!!!  
  
Txell: (recuperándose inmediatamente de su cansancio) COMO?????????? PASES VIP???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ME LO DICES EN SERIO??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryuichi: sip ^^  
  
Txell: *o* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOY A CONOCER A MAKKUN!!!! A MI ADORADA MASAMI OKUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY FELIZ.....  
  
Ryuichi: entonces ya me quieres?  
  
Txell: siempre te he querido Ryu-chan!!!!!!!!! A ver cuando cantas para mi, que sabes que me encanta.*¬*  
  
Ryuichi: (hace el cambio de Ryu-chan a Ryuichi Sakuma los que conozcan Gravitation me entenderán XD) - coge tiernamente la cara de Txell-chan -.cuando tu quieras sabes que mi voz esta disponible siempre para ti.  
  
Txell: -se desmaya del shock-  
  
Ruka: creo que hoy está muy cansada Ryuichi-kun.  
  
Ryuichi: oooo..vaya..(hace el cambio pero al revés vuelve a ser Ryu-chan) jajaja!! Pues entonces me voy a jugar vamos Kumagoro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N.De.A Kumagoro es un conejo de peluche color rosa propiedad de Ryu-chan XD)  
  
Ruka: ^^U  
  
Yami: - entra corriendo, ya que ha oído un ruido muy fuerte - (Txell: cuando yo me he caído XD)  
  
Yami: eh? Ruka? Que ha pasado!! Txell?? Por que estás en el suelo!!!!  
  
Ruka: Tranquilo Yami, es que está muy cansada y Ryuichi la ha rematado.  
  
Yami: ese crío.-coje en brazos a Txell, aun desmayada y con el pase Vip en las manos -  
  
Ruka: Yo que tú no le llamaría crío que es el mayor de todos tiene 31..  
  
Yami: ja! A mi no me supera! Yo tengo mas de 5000!!!!  
  
Ruka: .__. Si que te conservas bien.  
  
Yami: tengo mi propio secreto.  
  
Txell:....eh? Dónde..Dónde estoy?...eh? Yami O///////O como es que estoy en tus brazos.  
  
Yami: Yo quisiera tenerte siempre entre mis brazos Txell-chan...  
  
Txell: - se vuelve a desmayar -  
  
Ruka: -__- a este paso me la vais a matar..  
  
Kurama: hola chicos!! Traigo un poco de leche calentita para todos..  
  
Al sentir el olor de la leche Txell-chan se despierta y pega un bote de los brazos de Yami.  
  
Txell: *O* LECHE!!!!! OOOOO QUE BIEN HUELE!!!!!! ME APETECE MUCHO!!!! Que bien me cuidas Kurama!!!! Vamos todos a tomarla en el salón que aquí no cabremos..  
  
*****en el salón*****  
  
Txell: aaaaaaaaaaaa ;^____^;  
  
Kurama: Por que lloras Txell-chan?  
  
Txell: lloro de felicidad Soy feliz!!!  
  
Ruka: por que?  
  
Txell: por que estoy aquí con vosotros conmigo tomando una vaso de leche calentita.. soy feliz. o^____^o  
  
Yami, Ryuichi, Ruka, Aya y Kurama: -se tiran a los brazos de Txell- .Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii Txell-chan!!!!  
  
Txell: ^_____^ y además..soy feliz porque tengo ESTO!!! -enseña su pase VIP- *O* podré conocer a Masami Okui!!!!!!  
  
Yami. Y vas a ir sola a ese concierto?  
  
Txell: eso pensaba..  
  
Yami. Ni hablar.  
  
Txell: eh? ._____.?  
  
Yami: Yo iré contigo!!!!!  
  
Ruka: Yo también!  
  
Kurama: y Yo!  
  
Aya: por supuesto yo también.  
  
Ryuichi: no os olvidéis de mi!!  
  
Txell: ee? Y porque? no sabía que erais fans de Masami.  
  
Todos: no queremos que vayas sola!!!  
  
Yami: algún chico podría intentar secuestrarte...  
  
Aya: .....y llevarte a un sitio oscuro y frío....  
  
Ruka:... y entonces podría pasar lo peor...  
  
Kurama:.... Que nosotros nos quedásemos...  
  
Ryuichi: sin nuestra Txell-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Txell: ;_______________; os quiero todos!!! Cómo me iba yo a ir con un chico teniendos a vosotros!!!!!  
  
Todos se abrazan a Txell-chan.  
  
Txell: En fin lectores, uuuuuu a lo tonto a lo tonto son las 4:04 a.m!!! O_O Me voy a dormir..  
  
Todos los chicos: y bien Txell-chan.con quien dormirás esta noche??? o^__^o  
  
Txell: ...después de meditarlo mucho...he decido que dormiré con..TODOS!!!! ^____^  
  
Todos ^________________^ ¬/////u/////¬ no te dejaremos dormir Txell- chan...  
  
Txell: */////o/////* en fin lectores espero que os haya gustado el chap! Y ya sabéis review onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Aclaración de los bishonen, si alguien no los conoce aquí los digo...el nombre serie a la que pertenecen y clasificación de la serie)  
  
Yami Yugi : XD obvio de Yu-Gi-Oh! (Shonen) Ruka Tsuchiya: de shoujo kakumei Utena (Shoujo) Kurama Yoko (o Shuichi Minamino como queráis XD) :de Yu Yu Hakusho (Shonen) Ryuichi Sakuma: Gravitation (Yaoi) Aya Fujimiya (aun que su nombre real es Ran, Aya es un nombre falso que utiliza en la serie): Weiss Kreuz (Sheinen)  
  
En fin hasta aquí el segundo chap espero que os haya gustado!!!!! nos vemos!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Todos los bishonen alrededor de Txell-chan: Ja ne!!!!! 


End file.
